thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wie ein Hirsch
ist die sechste Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Abigale * Manana * Anwesen der Abigales Kurzbeschreibung Die Gruppe kommt an der Grenze zu Mexiko an. Beim Bezahlen ihrer Überfahrt kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem Louis stirbt. Die Gruppe verzichtet darauf ihn zu erledigen. An Land kommen sie in ein kleines Dorf. Die Bewohner wurden alle mit Hostien vergiftet und greifen nun als Zombies an. Während des Kampfes hat Daniel einen Flashback und Madison wäre fast von einem Zombie gebissen, da Chris nicht eingreift. Alicia kann ihre Mutter jedoch retten. Die Gruppe fährt weiter zum Anwesen der Abigales. Dort erfährt Victor, dass sein Freund in den Arm gebissen wurde. Er bittet Celia um etwas um mit Thomas gemeinsam zu sterben. Sie stellt ihm vergiftete Hostien bereit und ist stolz auf seine Entscheidung. Währenddessen wird Alicia von Chris bedroht. Sie wendet sich an ihre Mutter, die sich wiederum an Travis wendet. In der Nacht schlafen die beiden Kinder mit ihren Eltern zusammen. Nick hat sich mit Celia angefreundet. Er erträgt das Töten nicht mehr und möchte von ihr wissen, was es mit den Zombies auf sich hat. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie sich in einer Zwischenwelt befinden. Daniel findet heraus, dass Celia untote Familienangehörige im Keller eingesperrt hat um sie vor Zombiejägern zu schützen. Nachdem Thomas gestorben ist, nimmt Victor eine Pistole und schießt dem Leichnam in den Kopf. Durch den Schuss wachen Alicia und Madison auf. Sie sehen Chris mit einem Messer neben ihnen am Bett stehen. Alicia schickt ihn fort. Vorspann Ein Priester in einem kleinen mexikanischen Dorf hält eine Predigt und verteilt im Anschluss Hostien an die Gemeinde. Nach dem Gottesdienst bewaffnen sich die Männer und wollen gegen das Abigale-Anwesen vorrücken. Thomas Abigale kommt angefahren und will den Priester abhalten, als plötzlich alle beginnen aus den Augen zu bluten. Der Geistige erklärt Celia als verantwortliche für den Massenmord. Handlung der Folge Die Abigale ist nun kurz vor der Küste von Mexiko. Louis soll den Deal mit seinem Verbindungsmann fertig machen. Die Küstenwache kommt ihm jedoch zuvor und fährt mit einem kleinen Boot ihnen entgegen. Alle verstecken sich im Maschinenraum, während Louis und Victor das Geschäft abschließen wollen. Die Männer von der Küstenwache wollen plötzlich das Schiff durchsuchen, wodurch es zu einem Schusswechsel kommt, an dessen Ende Louis schwer verletzt und die beiden Wachen tot sind. Die anderen Boote eröffnen das Feuer auf die Abigale. Daniel kümmert sich um die Toten, damit diese nicht als Zombies wiederkehren. Als er Louis den Gnadenstoß geben will, erklärt dieser, dass er noch nicht tot sei. Ofelia kommt hinzu. Ihr gibt er eine Münze mit der Bitte sie seiner Mutter zu geben. Daniel schmeißt die Münze über Bord und geht. Nick leiht Louis sein Ohr für dessen letzte Worte. Als sich die Abigale der Küste nähert, drehen die Verfolger ab. Strand vermutet, dass sie denken ihnen steht an Land der sichere Tod bevor. Sie kommen in dem kleinen Dorf an, in dem der Massenmord stattgefunden hat. Dort ist nun ein kleiner Haufen Leichen, an dem ein Hund sich labt. Victor erkennt den Ford seines Freundes und eilt hinüber. Er kann ihn jedoch nicht im Auto sehen, weshalb er in die Kirche nebenan geht. Plötzlich kommen einige Zombies um die Ecke. Die Gruppe bewaffnet sich mit Baseballschlägern und Macheten, die auf dem Boden liegen. Während sie kämpfen kommen immer mehr Untote der Gemeinde dazu. Daniel erinnert einer der Konfirmantenjungen zurück an seine Militärzeit. Er kann ihn auf Abstand halten, ist aber wie gelähmt. Seine Tochter erledigt den Zombie für ihn. Madison wird von einem Untoten umgeworfen. Sie liegt wehrlos am Boden, was Chris mit ansieht, aber nichts unternimmt. Auch Alicia sieht die Situation. Sie spricht ihn an, doch er reagiert nicht. Sofort schreitet sie selbst ein und rettet damit ihrer Mutter das Leben. Die Gruppe eilt zum Wagen und will los fahren. Nick ist geschockt darüber, dass er ein Zombiemädchen töten musste. Sie fahren zu einem gewaltigen mit Mauern gesichertem Anwesen. Drinnen fahren sie an großen Plantagen auf einen Gebäudekomplex zu. Strand geht zielstrebig voran und wird von Celia begrüßt. Er sagt ihr, dass Louis sich verwandelt hat, worauf hin Celia erklärt, dass er den Weg nach Hause finden wird. Sie bringt ihn zu Thomas. Eine der Bediensteten bittet die Gruppe darum ihre Waffen abzulegen. Daniel widerspricht, gibt jedoch sein Messer und Pistole ab. Strand sieht den Verband am Arm seines Freundes. Er wurde gebissen. Thomas schickt Celia hinaus. Victor bringt seinen Freund ins Bett umarmt ihn jedoch zuvor fest. Alicia schaut sich im Fernsehen einen alten Spielfilm an. Chris gesellt sich zu ihr, worauf hin sie aufsteht und gehen will. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie nicht so tun kann, als ob sie nicht gesehen hätte, dass Chris einfach nur zugesehen hat, als Madison in Lebensgefahr war. Chris widerspricht und erklärt, dass er unter Schock stand und niemals sowas zulassen würde. Er bedrängt Alicia und erklärt, dass er niemanden wehtun will. Nick kommt zu Celia in die Küche geschlichen und gesteht, dass er Hunger hat. Sie bietet ihm Pozole an, was er gern annimmt. Er berichtet, dass Louis ihn gebeten hat ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Nick gibt zu, dass ihm das Töten fertig macht. Sie spendet ihm Trost. Madison kommt hinzu und schickt ihn zum Duschen. Er ist hastig auf und geht. Die beiden Frauen sprechen darüber, wie Nick empfindsam ist. Celia kommt zu Daniel, der an einem Baum steht, in den eine Eule geschnitzt ist. Sie hängt ein Foto ihres Sohnes auf. Daniel bekundet sein Beileid, doch sie ist unbekümmert, denn ihm wurde nicht in den Kopf geschossen. Madison bringt den beiden Männern Strand und Abigale Wasser ans Bett. Thomas entschuldigt sich, dass er kein besserer Gastgeber sein kann. Danach bittet er Madison sich um Strand zu kümmern, welche erklärt, dass es nicht einfach sein wird. Daniel will nicht zum Essen kommen. Er lässt durch Ofelia ausrichten, dass er müde ist. Alicia sitzt müde vor dem Fernseher, als Madison herein kommt und sie daran erinnert, dass sie früher einen Babysitter hatten und sie dennoch genau so vor dem Fernsehr saß. Ihr machte damals Angst, dass ihre Eltern nicht zurück kommen. Nun berichtet sie von Chris und dass er Madison nicht geholfen hatte. Sie geht mit dieser neuen Information direkt zu Travis. Dort erzählt sie, wie Alicia von ihm bedroht wurde, dass sie fast an der Kirche gestorben wäre, hätte Alicia nicht eingegriffen, obwohl er daneben stand. Travis meint, dass sein Sohn Hilfe braucht und er nun auf ihre Unterstützung bauen will. Sie jedoch will ihre Tochter schützen. Beide schlafen bei ihren Kindern. Thomas bittet Victor die Decke weg zu nehmen. Er möchte noch viel länger mit ihm zusammen sein. Victor schlägt vor sich selbst zu opfern, damit sie beide zusammen sein können. Dafür will er die Hilfe von Celia in Anspruch nehmen. Daniel läuft in der Nacht über die Plantage. Er sieht, wie ein Tier in einen Schacht geworfen wird. Er untersucht das Gebäude und trifft auf einen Jungen, der mit seiner Mutter spricht. Er schaut nach und sieht, dass in dem Raum einige Untote durch ein Gitter abgesperrt sind. Er eilt zurück, als er Celia in der Küche bemerkt. Er berichtet von dem Keller. Sie erklärt, dass es sich um Familienmitglieder handelt, die sie beschützt vor Menschen, die auf Zombiejagd gehen. Währenddessen bereitet sie ein Tablett vor. Er bemerkt, dass es sich um vergiftete Hostie handelt und fragt sie, warum sie den Tod in die Nähe lockt. Sie fragt hingegen, warum er noch nicht seinen Frieden geschlossen hat. Dann bringt sie das Tablett weg. Ofelia und Nick gehen zu dem Gebetsschrein. Sie betet zusammen mit Nick. Dabei zeigt sie Besorgnis um ihren Vater, der so zerbrechlich wirkt. Während sie betet, erinnert Nick sich an den ersten Zusammenstoß mit einer Untoten in der Kirche. Celia wäscht Thomas, während sie ihm ein Lied singt. Sie berichtet, dass er früher als kleiner Junge Angst vor der Dunkelheit hat und sie ihm vorsingen musste. Victor pflichtet bei, dass er ein Gewohnheitstier war. Celia gesteht, dass sie kein Vertrauen in ihn hat, aber nun stolz auf die Entscheidung von Strand ist. Sie lässt ihn mit den vergifteten Hostien allein. Nick kommt in der Nacht zu Celia, die gerade einen Wein trinkt. Er setzt sich zu ihr und fragt sie über die Untoten aus. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie nicht wirklich tot sind. In ihren Augen leben sie in einer Zwischenwelt. Victor verbringt die Nacht an Thomas Seite und lauscht seinen Atmungen, bis diese aufhören. Er küsst ihn ein letztes Mal und geht zu den Hostien. Chris steht in der Nacht auf, als sein Vater schläft. Er geht zu Madison und Alicia. Dort versucht er seine Schwester zu wecken. Er nimmt ein Messer, als plötzlich ein Schuss ertönt. Victor hat Thomas erschossen. Er bleibt regungslos neben ihm im Bett sitzen. Besonderheiten * Der Originaltitel (Sicut Cervus) ist lateinisch und heißt übersetzt "Wie ein Hirsch" * Nach der Predigt wollte die Gemeinde auf Zombiejagd gehen * Celia schützt die Untoten vor den Jägern Infizierte * Louis Floris Todesfälle * Miguel (Küstenwache Mexiko) * Miguels Kollege (Küstenwache Mexiko) * Priester aus Manana * Gemeindemitglieder aus Manana * Konfirmant aus Manana * Junges Mädchen aus Manana * Mekikaner aus Manana * Thomas Abigale Musik * Loneliness - Bobby Page (Im Fernsehen, vor dem Alicia schläft) Trivia * Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)